


A Piece Of His DNA

by Space_Cadet_Jean



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Jean/pseuds/Space_Cadet_Jean
Summary: Based on the episode Rick Potion #9 when Rick asked for a piece of Morty's DNA, but he unzipped his pants, causing Rick to quickly say he needed a hair. What if Rick never stopped Morty from masturbating in front of him?





	A Piece Of His DNA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yokosprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokosprincess/gifts), [rickxoxomorty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickxoxomorty/gifts).



> Suggested to me by someone I consider a good acquaintance/friend @yokosprincess ! Not really a big fan of c137cest, but since she asked nicely...~

"But I don't want girls, I want Jessica..."

Morty was leaning into his hand against the kitchen counter, drawing circles into the counter with his finger as he listened to his dad talk about how his wife was his Jessica back in high school. Jerry was interrupted when Rick walked in and grabbed a glass and some orange juice. "Morty, sorry to break it to you, but what people call "love", it's just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed." Rick spoke as he poured some of the OJ into the glass he had. "It hits hard, and slowly fades, leaving you in a failing marriage. I did it, your parents are gonna do it, break the cycle Morty. Rise above, focus on science." He brought up his fist dramatically when he said rise above, and when he finished, he took a sip of his drink and walked to the garage.

Morty decided to follow him after finishing up his conversation with his father, carefully stepping into the garage. He knew that Rick of all people would be able to make something like a love potion, but he was pretty sure he hasn't yet because of his outlook on the topic. "Rick...?" Morty spoke up, walking closer to his grandfather and asking about love potions. He wanted to use something of the sort on Jessica so he had someone to love. He refused to believe Rick's outlook on love and that it's more than just a chemical reaction.

Rick pulled out some sort of blender device where he put a bunch of chemicals in it, making an orange liquid. "Now, I'm gonna need a piece of your DNA in order for this to work." Morty's face flushed slightly at the request, yet he didn't hesitate to respond with a small "oh, uh, okay..." as his hands reached down and unzipped his pants.

Rick contemplated for a moment on whether or not to stop his grandson considering he only needed a hair, but he decided against it as he simply turned away when Morty pulled his pants down slightly and sat in Rick's swivel chair in the garage. Rick's seen him naked before, he's walked in on him masturbating before, why was this different? Well, because Morty was going to purposefully jerk off in front of him and he didn't want to seem creepy by watching.

Rick practically prayed in his head that Morty would keep it down as to not cause Rick to feel awkward and weird, and the Lord he didn't believe in answered to his prayer, the only think Rick hearing is Morty's heavy breath as he slowly stroked himself to get the DNA Rick needed. But even with the heavy breathing of his grandson resonating behind him, he had difficulty blocking out the noise and thoughts that were quickly flowing into his mind. Thoughts he had tried to block out for the longest time.

And then he heard it. A moan. The teen had let a small and quiet moan slip past his lips and it caused Rick to flinch slightly, his cheeks starting to heat up when he felt his own pants start to get a little tight. This fucking kid... Without moving his arm much to make it suspicious to Morty, his hand discreetly moved to the growing bulge in his pants to gently rub, mainly to try and make it go away. He let out a shaky breath, but it wasn't loud enough for Morty to hear it.

This went on for a few moments before Rick heard something come out of the boy's mouth that made him cave in and almost lose it. He heard his name. Morty noticed he moaned out Rick's name and covered his mouth, but it was too late. Rick knew now and he wouldn't be able to recover from it. "Yes...?" Rick spoke up cautiously and quietly as if Morty had called his name normally. A flushed expression washed over the teen's face as Rick turned slightly to look at him. "Need help over there?" He spoke as a cheeky smirk slid across his face. Morty hesitated, but nodded, immediately greeted by Rick's face incredibly close to his own as he had been swiftly pinned down onto his back on the work desk.

Morty squirmed slightly in surprise, yet Rick had grabbed a pair of handcuffs coated with pink fluff and placed them on his grandson's wrists above his head as his lips came into contact with his neck. Morty couldn't help but moan out, shifting his hips to feel his grandfather's erection through the scratchy wool of his pants, making said person let out a small hum of arousal against the boy's neck. One of his hands came down to unbuckle his belt, his hips bucking up slightly as the movement caused his member to rub against Morty's. They both let out a moan in unison at this movement, Rick pulling his pants open and slipping them down, along with his boxers to free his aching cock.

Morty couldn't keep himself from looking down at it, his face flushing a bright red once again. He's seen Rick naked before, but this was different. This time, Rick was on top of him, his erection so close to his own, something he had been fantasizing about for a while now. He looked back up at his grandfather, who was smirking down at him with a small blush of his own as he pulled his arms up and wrapped them around the back of Rick's neck, struggling slightly with the handcuffs.

"P-please..." He muttered out, pulling himself closer to his grandfather. "Tell me what you want the most, sweet pea...~" Rick purred out in response, to which Morty shifted his hips in an attempt to get some sort of friction. "... F-fuck me..." Morty then muttered, his face growing more red as he spoke. He didn't want to beg, but if Rick was gonna make him, then he had to in order to get what he wanted.

Rick smirked slyly, pulling back for a moment to line up his member with Morty's entrance, rubbing his tip against it slightly to coat it with his precum as sort of a lubricant, making the boy moan softly. "Need me to be gentle?" Rick muttered softly, yet didn't give Morty much time before he pushed the tip in slowly. Morty breathed out a small "rough, please..." before caving in around Rick's length as he felt it slide farther inside of him.

"F-Fuck... You got it, baby..." Rick purred out with a groan, not giving Morty a chance to adjust to his length before he was already thrusting at a slow pace. The teen couldn't help but gasp and sharply inhale at the sensation it sent through his body. Although his mind wanted Rick to pick up the pace and harshness, his body gave off clues that he really wasn't prepared for all of that yet. After all, it was pretty much the first time he had an actual dick inside of him.

A few minutes of nothing but low moans and heavy breaths passed when Rick decided to thrust at a slightly faster pace, making the teen underneath him gasp and moan out. Said teen shifted his hips with each thrust in an attempt to get a little more friction as well as to send his grandfather deeper. Rick caught on to what Morty was doing, shifting his hips himself to try and get the perfect angle.

After a few moments of shifting hips and thrusting, Morty felt the plush head of Rick's cock slide across his prostate. The sudden shockwave of pleasure that rushed through his veins made him moan out in almost a high pitched squeal as Rick placed a hand over the boy's mouth. "L-Look, a-a-as much as I like t-to hear you-oh fuck...-moan for me, your parents and s-sister are still home, so at least t-try and keep it down..." Rick spoke softly in Morty's ear, his grandson only whimpering in response. Rick had then started to thrust faster, now practically pounding into Morty now that he found the right angle.

The only sounds that filled the room were the moans and groans of the two males, Rick's balls coming into harsh contact with Morty's ass, and the sounds of miscellaneous items on the work desk shaking and falling over from the force of their thrusts. Morty bit down softly on Rick's hand to keep himself from moaning too loudly, yet it didn't work very well, since he could feel himself get to his climax, and it was coming quick (haha see what I did there? 7u7).

"Oh, fuck, R-Rick-! I-I-I'm gonna- ahn~!!" Morty moaned out when he felt himself on the verge of cumming , his walls tightening around the girth of his grandfather's length. "M-Me too- h-h-hang on...-" Rick replied in a husky groan, his thrusts getting sloppy and uneven. Morty didn't care if the thrusts weren't in sync anymore, as long as he came underneath someone he fantasized about, that's all that mattered to him. Speaking of came...

"AH, RICK~!!!" Morty moaned out loudly against Rick's hand, the volume being masked by the pressure Rick had his hand on the teen's mouth. His erection twitched, shooting thin white streaks of his cum all over his own stomach as he started to pant heavily. Rick felt Morty's entrance clench around his cock, the sensation triggering his own release as he moaned out loudly, but not loud enough for it to breach the walls of the garage for anyone inside the house or outside the garage to hear.

Morty stirred slightly at the feeling of hot cum in his ass, both of them panting heavily as Rick's pace slowed down before coming to a complete stop. Rick removed his hand from his grandson's mouth, pulling him into a rough, yet somewhat passionate, kiss as he slowly pulled himself out of Morty. The boy immediately melted into the kiss, making Rick smirk against his lips. One of his hands came up to pluck a hair from Morty's head, making said teen wince slightly and pull away from Rick.

"Ow, what the hell...-?" Morty questioned in almost a yell. "I really only needed a hair, but thank you for the help anyways~" Rick responded with a wink, making Morty blush as he got his clothes resituated to the best of his ability since he still had the handcuffs on. Rick dropped the hair into the blender thingy, dispensing the orange liquid into a chemical vial and handing it to Morty, who was looking down at his suit in a mixture of disgust and exhaustion. The poor kid had gotten his cum all over it...

Rick ruffled Morty's hair and handed over the vial, making Morty blush and smile up at Rick. "You know what, Rick? I didn't really want to use this on Jessica..." Morty spoke before splashing the liquid all over Rick. He tried to recoil and dodge the liquid, but failed. Yet there was no reaction. Morty was confused while Rick simply chuckled.

"Sorry, kiddo. It won't work on family members..." He paused to place a kiss on the boy's forehead before rubbing Morty's back softly and continuing. "... And people that already feel something for you." Rick ruffled Morty's hair once more before fixing up his pants and exiting the garage.

Meanwhile, Morty could barely believe what just happened. He had intercourse with his grandfather, ruined his only dress shirt, and he didn't even want to go to the dance anymore. He simply left and went to his room to think long and hard about the events that occurred after he simply asked for Rick to make a love potion.


End file.
